Identity Crisis with The Three Caballeros
by zurpocalypse
Summary: Donald, Jose, and Panchito just finished filming their movie. All seemed to go well until Panchito goes loco when his sombrero goes missing! Now Donald, Jose and the identity lost Panchito go on a quest to find it.
1. Chapter 1

"You did a good job again, Donald Duck. Yes, you did," the overconfident boy complimented, at his own reflection. He had just finished a movie with his two new friends, José Carioca & Panchito Pistolas. After the film ended, the guys decided that they would go out for a celebratory dinner. So Donald went to his dressing room to freshen up, only to be distracted by his own reflection in the mirror.

"You gotta look good for tonight. Aww shucks. I already look good!" He laughed to himself. He began to adjust his bowtie when, all of a sudden, he heard the door slam, causing him to jolt up. When he turned around to see who it was, he saw José. He slammed the door behind him and barricaded the door with his back like his life depended on it. He was gasping for air as sweat dripped down his horror filled face.

"What the-What are you doing in here!?" Donald shouted.

"Oh. Donald!" The frightened man cried out as he reached out to Donald and held him tightly by his shoulders. "You have to help me! He's gone louco!" Irritated, Donald tries to push him off, but to no avail.

"Who!? Who's gone louco?!" He asked.

" P-Pan-Panchito's gone louco!" José stuttered. Donald was baffled.

"What happened, Jose?" Donald pushed him away again, this time he let go.

"Whe-When you went to go get ready, Panchito wanted to show me a new dance that involved his sombrero. But when he tried to get the sombrero from his head, it was gone!" José wiped some sweat from his forehead and fanned himself with his yellow hat. "The weird part is that it was on his head a second ago and next thing we know, it's gone. Then we heard a loud thud. We turned around and the book to Mexico was closed. So we thought the wind might have blown it into the book. I told him that we can go find his sombrero, but he started to curse and blame it on me!" Jose started to grow red with anger. "He pulled out his pistolas & tried to shoot me! So what did I do!?" He asked. Donald nodded. "I ran away from him as fast as I could. And when I looked back, he was gone." Jose took in some deep breaths, calmed down, and turned back to his original light color. "So I did what any normal guy would do."

"Which is?" Donald asked.

"Ask for an amigo's help." José smiled a cheesy smile at his friend.

"First, you barge in here without knocking. Second, you're telling me to fix a problem that doesn't involve me. And, you put your smelly sweat all over my shirt!" Donald ranted at the green haired man. "Why should I help you?"

"Because amigos help amigos out no matter what!" Desperate for his help, José lunged for Donald's legs and held on to them. "Por Favor! Please help me find his sombrero!" Jose pleaded.

"The answer is n-." His sentence was interrupted by a loud thud that came from the door. Both men let out a small, girly scream and tuned to the door to see the door pulsing violently. Someone was trying to break the door, and out came a gaping hole with an arm extended in it with red sleeves and black gloves. The arm retracted back and a face popped up. It was the tan skin and brown eyes that belonged to only one person they knew.

"Here's Panchito!" The crazed man roared. Scared, José hid behind the irritated Donald. Panchito continued his rampage, punching the door again until the hole was big enough for him to get through. He pulled out his pistols from his gun pouches and shouted, "Your dead meat, José Carioca!" He aimed the pistols at José, not caring if Donald gets mixed in the crossfire.

With anger building up inside him, Donald erupted, "What the freggin freck! You guys come barging in here & get me involved in something I don't want to be a part of! Get out!"

After hearing what the furious boy said, Panchito grinned and pondered this idea, "Alight, I'll leave, but you have to give me the green haired man behind you."

José shrieked, "Donald, you won't let him shoot me, would you?"

Donald said to himself aloud, "Hmm. If I give him José, he'll leave my room and I won't get involve." Donald clapped his hands together and smiled, "Alright, he's all yours." Donald managed to fumble his way out of José's grip and hid in his clothing rack.

"Donald!" José shouted, terrified. Not letting the opportunity o to waste, Panchito aimed his guns at José & placed his finger on the trigger. José tried to protect himself by opening his umbrella as a shield. Panchito pulled the trigger. *Click*. Nothing happened. He tried again a couple more times, but results were the same. Both José and Donald peeked from their "shields" to see what's going on. Frustrated, Panchito put his pistol back in their pouches.

"If I can't use my guns, I'll use my hands!" He proclaimed. He extends his arms & aims for José's neck. To protect himself again, José lifted up Donald's dresser and threw it at Panchito, causing the bloodthirsty redhead to fall back with the dresser on him. Both men watched the dresser, looking for some sign of life. Fearing the worst, they lifted the heavy dresser, threw it out the broken door and found Panchito, lying still.

Jose checked for a pulse on his neck and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, he's just unconscious." Jose states.

"That's just great! What do we do know?" Donald asked.

"Like I said in the beginning, before I almost died!" José exaggerated. "We should find his sombrero."

Donald crossed his arms and pondered, "The answer is no!"

"Bu-But he's not louco anymore, he's unconscious," José asserted.

Donald held to his answer. When he thought all hope was lost, José thought of an idea. "Fine. If our not coming, then I guess me and Panchito will hand with the beach babes **all by ourselves**."

Donald's eyes lit up. The thought of his Latin friends flirting with beautiful beach babes made him rethink his answer.

"And since you've made your answer very clear, I'll just grab my unconscious friend over here and head off."

José grabbed Panchito's ankles and started to drag him out the door when Donald blurted, "Wait! Y- You didn't let me finish." Donald started to nervously chuckle. "I was going to say, 'no I won't go without bringing the magic serape. You know, to find the sombrero faster."

"Oh. You don't say," José sarcastically remarked. "I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"See, this is what happens when you jump to conclusions, " Donald grinned & José rolled his eyes at the boy.

"So, you're in?" he asked.

"You bet!" The overzealous Donald said, making José chuckle a bit. Donald grabbed a hold of Panchitos under arms and both started to carry the unconscious man to the

"So, what's the plan?"

Jose took a few breaths of his cigar and gave this idea, "I think we should go check out Veracruz first and see where the journey takes us from there."

"Good idea, but don't forget about the beach." Donald added.

"Of course, but what do we do about him?" José asked looking at the redhead. "What if he attacks us again?"

Donald scratched his head and gave another idea, "How about we tie him up?"

Jose shook his head up and down, "Yeah, we can tie him up. Quick, get the rope over there." He pointed behind Donald. When Donald left to get the rope, he had unintentionally drops Panchto's arms, making his head fall on the floor hard. "Donald! Be more gentle!" He shouted, but Donald couldn't hear. Jose whistled for the magic serape to come. When it arrived, he grabbed Panchitos right arm and placed it over his shoulder. Then, he used his free hand to grab a firm hold of his waist, so he doesn't fall over. Jose gently placed Panchito on the vibrant, colored serape and waited for Donald.

"I got the rope!" Donald hollered. Both men tied the unconscious redhead with the long pieces of rope. They tied his arms, his hands and his legs as a precaution. When they finished, Donald began to open the large book and José jumped on the serape next to Panchito.

Donald flipped through the book and found the Veracruz page and proclaimed, "Alright, operation get Panchitos sombrero and hang with beach babes it under way."

José laughed and held his stomach, "That's a very funny name for a mission! Ha-ha. Hilario." Donald laughed too. He hoped on the serape with his amigos and flew to Veracruz.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful women, dancing in white, laced dresses. Men playing instruments in the background, with their violins, trumpets and, of course, their vocal cords. Sounds of shoes tapping on the hardwood beneath them. As much as the men on the serape wanted to join them, they had to accomplish their mission.

"I think ask those beautiful senhoras if they saw something," José stated, pointing at the ladies below.

As the serape hovered above the festivity, Donald was getting eager to talk to the pretty ladies. "I'll go down and ask them. You stay here and babysit him." Donald jumped off the serape, but was caught dangling by his shirt by the hook of José's umbrella.

"Donald! Don't leave me here with him! When he wakes up, he'll come after me again!" José yelled.

"Let me go José!"

"NO!"

Donald began to think of a way for Jose to get off his case. A few moments passed and Donald gave a suggestion, "Why don't we just wake him up?"

Are you louco!?" José shouted with a fearful look, "Why would you want to do that?!"

Seeing that José might have a panic attack, Donald moved his hands up and down, gesturing him to calm down. "Hear me out. You don't want to take care of him and I sure as heck don't want to take care of him either. So if we wake him up, neither of us has to babysit his unconscious body."

José closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Ok. Let's do it." Jose pulled Donald back up on the serape.

"Now the real question is, how do we wake up Panchito?" Donald asked.

"Hmm. We could splash cold water on his face," José proposed.

"But what if he wakes up angry?" The concerned Donald asked.

José smiled maniacally, "Well, if he tries to do anything funny, I'll whack him with this!" He said, pulling out a large mallet from his butt pocket.

Donald lowered the serape down a coffee shop near the festival and took a pitur of water from a table outside the shop. "Alright, on the count of 3, I'm gonna throw the water," Donald proclaimed. Jose throws his mallet back, gripping the handle and Donald prepares to throw the water at the unconscious redhead. "1…2…3!" Donald shouts. Donald throws the ice water at Panchito.

"Ai Caramba!" Panchito shouts as he sits up rapidly, his eyes widened with shock. He begins to shiver as the ice water drips from his slightly tanned face and bright red hair. "Where-Where am I?" He looked around in a panic, seeing that he was sitting on a cloth that's magically floating high above the tree tops and begun to form tears in his eyes.

Confused, José loosens his grip on the mallet and whispered to Donald, "I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Me neither. What do we do?" The confused Donald asked.

"I think we should calm him down," José proposed. As José was making his proposition, Panchito looked at his friends and noticed that the green haired man was holding an intimidating mallet.

"Wh-why do you guys have a mallet?!" the weeping man stuttered. Panchito looked at his lets and sees that he's bound by rope. "Why am I tied up? What are you gonna do to me?!" He blabbered.

"Woah man. Take it easy," Jose said as he tries to calm the sobbing man. "Were not gonna hurt you." Jose puts the mallet back in his pocket and moves his hands up and down, hoping to calm him down. "See, were not go-,"

Donald interrupts his sentence and loudly whispers, "What are you doing?! Don't put your mallet away! What if he's faking it?"

Jose puts his hand on Donald's shoulder. "Trust me Donald, I know what I'm doing," he reassures him. "He's having, what you call, Identity issues."

"How do you know?" Donald asked.

"Because when he lost his sombrero, le lost his identity. Right now, he's having, eh, mood swings to fill the void. But it cant be filled because his sombrero fills that void. I get like that too when I lose my sombrinha. Do you understand, Donald?"

"Ohh. So that's why he's been acting all weird and stuff," said Donald. He throws the piture to who knows where and joins José in calming the panicking man in front of them. When they calmed him down enough, Donald asked him a question. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up?"

Panchito stopped crying and says, "I-I remember," he sniffled before continuing, he looked up and see's his friends waiting for an answer. "I remember being really, really mad at, um, you," he said, staring at José. "And the-Ah! Mi sombrero!" He shouted, looking up at his head, "Donde esta?! Where's my sombrero?! Panchito began to weep again.

"Oh boy," Donald said under his breath

Jose crawled to the crying redhead, placed one hand on his shoulder, with a firm grip, and slapped his face back and forth with his free hand a couple times. He stopped and said, "Parar de llorar! Stop crying and pull yourself together!"

Panchito sniffled again, holding back his tears, "H-How can I stop crying, i-if m-my sombrero is gone?"

Donald comes in, "That's why we're here, in Veracruz," he stated, "to find your sombrero."

Jose pats the redheads back, "And if it makes you feel any better, were going to the beach later to meet really pretty damas."

Panchito gave a small smile, "I do like pretty damas."

As José wipes the tears from Panchitos eyes using his sleeve, Donald crawls to the edge of the serape and states, "Now that the problem is solved, I'm gonna ask those ladies if they saw the sombrero." Donald leaps into the air and falls, but is caught by José again.

"Donald! We're going to ask together!" Jose shouts.

Donald crossed his arms with displeasure and shrugged, "Fine." Jose pulls up the disappointed Donald and flung him back on the serape.

"Um, guys," Panchito whimpered, getting his friends attention, "Can you untie me, por favor? La stimando. Their hurting me."

Jose crawls to the tied man and Donald steers the serape to the festivity. As soon as José began to untie his legs, Panchito began to blush. "Done, not to you braco," José reported. While José unties Panchito's arms, he notices José's features. His lime green hair slightly covering his smoked topaz eyes and his slightly tan skin caused Panchito to become flush redder and giggle uncontrollably.

"What's the matter with you?" José asked, now untying is hands.

"Oh, it's just-Gyah,"Panchito was unable to answer. When his hands were released, he reached for his bandanna on his neck and pulled it up his red face. Squealing in it.

Jose let out a sigh, "You've got it bad, man," he remarked.

"We're here!" Donald shouted. Mariachi music playing, beautiful girls in pure white dressed, dancing to the music. Seeing the ladies, Donald slicks his hair back, adjusted his bowtie and dashed to the ladies, completely forgetting the mission.

"Ugh. Donald really is a wolf," Jose remarked, "Venha Panchito." He adjusted his hat and tie and began to walk to the other group of ladies. When he got there, he grabbed the attention of the dames. "Desculpe-me senhoras," he introduces, "Have you seen a floating ha-," his sentence was interrupted by gasps that came from the ladies concerned faces. They then scurried their attention somewhere else.

Unknowing to his friends, Panchito tripped on his own feet and landed face down on the dirt. When he sat up, he felt blood dripping down his nose and in seeing this; he began to sob loud enough for the ladies to hear him. "Pobre seto," one of the ladies, wiping Panchito's nose, said. "No llores, aqi stamos," another lady said, comforting the crying man.

As Donald tries to woo the girls in his surroundings, they leave to Panchito's aid. "What the-Where are you girls going?" Donald asked confused.

"Were going to help your amigo," one of the dancers said, "Why don't you come with us to help him?"

Donald softly grabs the lady's hand and replies, "Oh, he's fine, he doesn't need my help." He leans in; expecting to catch a kiss, but the lady yanks her hand out of his grasp and slaps him hard on his cheek, leaving a hand impression.

"Que malo! Vamanos chickas, let's leave," the lady said in an angry tone. The other girls followed her, leaving a confused Donald. As he sees all the ladies gathering to his wounded friend, Donald grows red with jealousy. He rolls up his sleeves and stomps his way toward Panchito, but is stopped when José holds him back.

"Donald, calm down! We're not here to hurt each other," He shouts, "Remember the mission!"

Donald begins to calm himself as he remembers the deal he and José made about visiting the beach babes once they finish.

"Now, let's go ask he mariachi band if they saw something," José insisted, "Capish?"

"Capish," Donald said under his breath. Both men walked to the band, leaving their friend in the care of the ladies.

"Desculpe-me senhors," José spoke; the men turned their attention to the strange men, "Have you seen a sombrero around here? A floating one, possibly?"

The violinists nudged at the cellist, "Oi, Ignacio. Didn't we see a strange sombrero flying around here earlier?"

"Now that you mention it, there was one that passed by here. But, it was caught by some hombre with spiky red hair, and he was messing around with the girls."

"Do you know which way he went?" Donald asked.

"I think he's going to the beach because he asked some girls if they could join him there."

"The beach?!" Both men shouted simultaneously. "Thanks for the tip," Donald thanked.

José tipped his hat as a sign of gratitude and both men dashed through the crowd of girls. "Sorry ladies, but our friend has to go," José reported.

The ladies began to sulk and create a ruckus. "Don't leave Panchie," one girl asked.

"Panchie?" Donald repeated, disgusted.

"Desculpe ladies, but we really have to hit the road, or in this case, the sky," Jose joked.

Both men grabbed Panchito by his arm and flung him to the serape, accompanying him a few moments later. As they fly off, the ladies wave goodbye to the redhead. "Adios princessa's!" He shout, waving goodbye. He kissed the tips of his fingers on one hand and blew a kiss at them. The girls, down below, scramble for the imaginary kiss. Jose bursts out laughing, holding his stomach.

"Whats so funny," Donald asked, still angry at Panchito.

Jose wipes a tear his eye, "You may be a wolf, but Panchito is alpha today."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Donald," the green haired man whispered, "Panchitos been really gloomy over there," he points to the redhead sitting with his back turned to them in the corner of the serape. "We should help him with his problem, no?"

Donald snickered at José, "I don't see why he's down in the dumps. He was hanging around with those pretty ladies all to himself. I mean, I should be the one who's upset not him!" He said, escalating his voice.

Jose pats the agitated Donald's back, "I know why you're upset. But remember, he needs help from his friends right now. So we should go over and help him in his time of need."

Donald let out a loud sigh, "Ok."

Both men crawled to Panchito, but before either man could say anything, Panchito spoke, "I've been a real jerk to you guys lately." Both men sat down and listened to Panchito, whose back is still faced to them, "I almost beat you to a pulp. Like, I really wanted to hurt you, José. Maybe break a bone or crush your mano or something,"

Hearing this, Jose gulped and held his hand with his other. Panchito rants on, "Not to mention I stole your spotlight, Donald. I hogged all those bonita damas from you."

Donald gritted his teeth. "That's why I made you guys these!" Panchito stated, with a large smile on his face. He turned around and pulled out a huge tray of pastries.

"What are those?" Donald asked, pointing at one of the desserts.

"These are 'I'm sorry' empanadas," Panchito stated.

Donald and José were baffled. "How did you manage to make empanadas up here?" Jose asked.

"That's not the point," Panchito debriefed. "The point is that I'm very sorry, from the bottom of mi Corazon, for being so jerky to you guys. So I made these." He grabbed the golden brown pastry, "Now, abren suz vocas. Open wide."

Donald was going to say something, but Panchito misread the gesture and shoved half of it in his mouth. Donald grabbed Panchito's arm and tried to pull the empanada out of his mouth, but to no avai

"C'mon on. One bite is all I'm asking," Panchito pondered, making a sad puppy dog face, "Uno bite, por favor."

Donald rolled his eyes and took a bite of the empanada. He stated off chewing it fast, but chewed more slowly one he began to actually taste it. The soft texture of the dough, and the sweetness of the peaches inside. "Oh boy! Its muy bueno!" Donald remarked, with sparkles in his eyes. He leaned in and grabbed a few more.

"Aren't you gonna eat one José?" Panchito asked, waving an empanada in front of his face.

Jose scooted the empanada away and replied, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Bu-But, I made these for you," Panchito said, with tears faintly forming in his eyes "Preve los, por favor. Just one bite."

Jose's face turns pale as he sees the tears in Panchito's eyes, he recalls his reason for coming to Panchito in the first place. Feeling guilty, José smiled and said, "Ok. I'll have a-," but before he could finish, Panchito shoved an empanada in his mouth.

"Mmm. This is very good, my friend!" Jose exclaims, with a mouthful of empanada.

"So, am I forgiven?" Panchito asks, clacking his hands together. Because their mouths were full of empanada, both Donald and Jose nodded up and down, meaning yes.

"Que lindo! I'm so happy to have such wonderful, forgiving friends!" He shouts with joy, pulling his friends from each side, under his elbow.

After the consumption of many empanadas, the boys were stuffed.

"Ugh. I'm feeling a little sick," Donald reported, lying on his back, "How about you, Jose?" Donald pans over his shoulder and finds Jose hurling at the edge of the serape with Panchito patting his back.

"Los siento! Los siento! Los siento!" Panchito repeats to Jose, as he loses his lunch.

Donald tries to go with his friends, but is stopped when his stomach says otherwise. He rushes to the nearest ledge and hurls as well. After a few moments of blowing chunks, Donald wipes the edge of his mouth and is given two small, white pills from Panchito. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's medicine to help with your tummy troubles," Panchito replied.

"Where did you get it from?"

Panchito hesitated for a moment. "I know a guy. Swallow it, por favor." Donald grabbed the pills and swallowed them. "You'll feel better in a jiffy," Panchito prophesized. Both men crawled to José's side as he coughs up the rest of his lunch.

"As a person who loves all types of beautiful things, what I just coughed up, was not beautiful," Jose jokes, making his two friends giggle a bit.

"Here," Panchito says, giving him the pills, "Swallow these." Without hesitation, José grabbed the pills and swallowed them. He then crawled to he middle of the serape, laid down on his back, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Airsickness really got to you, huh," Donald remarked. But his words didn't get through. "What's wrong with him?"

"Sleepiness is a side effect to the medicine," Panchio answered.

"Oh," Donald yawned, "Well, I'm getting kinda sleepy too."

Upon hearing this, Panchito laid himself on his back, next to the sleeping José and stated, "If you want, you can use my body as a pillow." Taking his gratitude, Donald laid his head on Panchito's shoulder and nested himself there. He then grabbed his arm and covered himself with it, like a blanket. "Oi, Donald." Panchito blurted, "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Of course I know. And your forgiven," Donald replies. He closed his eyes and began to snore.

Panchito pulled in José, placed his head on his other shoulder and rested his hand on José's head. "Sleep well, mi amigos," he whispered, as he begins to fall asleep with his sleeping friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The long moment of peaceful sleeping was disturbed by a yawn.

Jose stretched his arms up and rubbed his eyes. "Tao bonita. The sky is so pretty," he exclaimed as he stares into the night sky, filled with twinkling stars. He stared up at the stars for a few moments and tried to rest his hand underneath his head, but was startled by a voice.

"Ouch! Mi nariz!" Unknowingly, Jose punched Panchito on the nose as he was trying to make himself more comfortable.

Jose jumped up in a sitting position, "I'm sorry man! Are you bleeding?" He shouts, frantically.

Panchito touched underneath his nostrils to check if he was bleeding. "No. I'm just in pain. No biggie."

Jose chuckled at his small joke and looked up, "Maybe the stars will make you feel better."

Panchito looked up at the sky and was mesmerized by what he saw. "Whoa. It did make me feel better," he proclaimed.

"Where's Donald?" Jose asked as he looks around for his white haired friend

"Oh, has on my pansa," he answered.

Jose's face turned pale, "Wait…You ate Donald?!" He shouts as he scoots away from the redhead.

Panchito burst into laughter and slaps his knee, "No silly. He's right here," he said, pointing their sleeping friend, who's lying on his stomach.

Jose began to laugh, holding his stomach, "I really thought you ate him for a second there. Now I feel like a dummy." He wipes a tear from his eye and grew concerned. "How come Donald is still sleeping?" He asked.

"Some people are weaker to the medicina. Unlike us, Donald probably never had a pill this powerful. So it might take him a couple more minutes for him to wake up," Panchito explained. He cautiously moved Donald's head from his stomach to the serape and poked his cheeks a couple times. "And by the looks of it, he's out cold," he reported. He then started to play with Donald's hair, spiking it up and overall just messing with it. "This is fun," he said, giggling.

"Don't do that to our friend!" He said in an angry tone. He shooed Panchito's hands away from Donald's hair. At first, Jose was just fixing the sleeping Donald's hair, but began to slowly feel his silky milk colored hair. He very slowly ran his fingers from his hair, down his cheek to his chin.

Panchito crawled his way to the edge of the serape and sat there with his legs dangling in the air. He whistled at Jose, who jolted up and looked at him, pat the serape repeatedly and said, "Come. Sentarse conmigo."

Jose followed his gesture and sat shoulder-to-shoulder with him. Out of nowhere, Jose slaps both of Panchitos cheeks and gets a firm hold o his face. He moves his face in towards Panchitos, their noses touching, causing Panchito to blush. Jose let out a mall smile. "How do you feel?" He asked.

Panchito managed to answer his friend's question, "I'm buena. But why are you asking me how I feel? And so close to my face?"

Jose let go of his face and left his personal bubble, "Umm. I just wanted to make sure you were doing well. And because I wanted us to see _eye to eye_," he said, nudging at him with his elbow.

Panchito laughed at his joke.

"Look! Down there!" Jose shouted, pointing down below.

He spotted a nice looking couple lying down on a hammock, with the girl resting on the man's chest. The couple waved at the men, who waved back at them.

Jose grabbed a cigar from his pocket, lit it and let out a happy sigh. "Love. One of the most beautiful feelings in the world," he said. He inhaled some smoke and blew it into a\the shape of a heart. He grabs the heart and begins to play with it. "It's so delicate at first. At times, you think it's strong enough to give to someone else, but it could end up being broken," he explained, breaking the heart in half.

Panchito gasped at his gesture, "But how could someone break a heart?" He asked.

"Who knows? Everyone has their reasons," he explained. "From being loved for what you have. Or," Jose's facial expression grew depressed, "They just aren't in love with you as you are with them."

Panchito pat the sad mans back.

Jose smacked his own cheeks and smiled, "But if the right person comes along," he said, giving the other half to Panchito, "Their heart can be fixed." Both men merge the heart together.

Panchito pulls the heart to him, molds it into a sombrero, and places it on his head. But a gust of wind disintegrates the "sombrero."

Witnessing this, Jose tries to hold in his laughter but succumbs to it, causing his redhead friend to laugh hysterically too.

"Aiy! Mi pansa!" He shouts as he laughs, holding his stomach.

Jose wipes a tear from his eye and noticed grey lumps in Panchito's hair. "Wait. You have some smoke pieces in your hair," he reported. Jose tried to remove them, but Panchito was too fidgety. "Hold still," he demanded.

Panchito, who was still cracking up, accidentally kicked Jose in the stomach, launching him off the serape.

Jose managed to grab a hold of the serape with his hand and see's that his body id dangling hundreds of feet from the ground. "Panchito! Ajude-me! Help!" He cried out.

Hearing his cries, Panchito pulled himself together and rushed to his friends side. When he gets there, he finds a terrified man ganging on for dear life. "Jose! Don't look down!" He asserted. "Calmate. Calm down and look at me."

Following his orders, Jose looked up at the redhead.

Panchito laid the lower half of his body on the serape and stretched one of his arms down. "Give me your umbrella," he demanded.

Jose gives him the umbrella, in which Panchito throws it neat the sleeping Donald. Panchito then stretched both his arms down and grabs Jose's. "Now try to pull yourself up!"

With all his strength, Jose pulled himself high enough for Panchito to wrap his arms under his armpits. Jose then wrapped his arms around Panchito's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. This action made Panchito fluster, accidently losing his grip momentarily. "O-On the count of 3, I'm gonna p-pull you up," he stuttered. He moved his lower half in a squatting position. "Uno…Dos…Tres!" He shouted. He pulls Jose up from impending doom and falls over, flat on his back with Jose on top of him. He stretched his arms out and lets out a sigh of relief.

Jose pushes himself up and stares into Panchito's amber-red eyes_._

_ Aiy dios, he's so beautiful_, Panchito thought, staring into José's smoked topaz eyes then to his lime-green hair, outlined by the shining stars above him.

Jose smiled down at his savior, making his heart pound louder and louder. Thanking him, Jose hugged him tightly. "Obrigado! Thanks for rescuing me!" He thanked, rubbing his cheek on Panchito's. Jose stopped and sat up with a worried look. "Are you ok? Your face is a little hot," he said.

Panchito sat up, his face completely flushed. "Jose," he muttered. He began to untie his bandanna, "I'm hot because you make me hot."

Jose gulped and began to laugh nervously. "Ah. I'm sorry, but the high elevations are probably messing with my orelhas. Come again?" He asked, cupping one of his ears with his hand.

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Panchito wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of him. Jose blushed once he debriefed the situation.

"Oh. I hear you loud and clear," he spoke to the horny redhead below him. "But I can't do this," he added as he sat up again.

Panchito sat up as well, "Porque?" He asked.

"Well,um. Because Donald is over there and we don't want to wake him, do we?" He answered, sweating nervously.

"Oh. That's a good point," Panchito remarked sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to wake up our little patito."

Jose let out a relieving sigh, "I'm glad that you ag-," before he could finish his sentence, Panchito rushed towards José, grabbed both his wrists with one hand and pinned him down.

"Abre los," he demanded, starring at the surprised man. But Jose wouldn't budge, "Spread 'em pretty boy." Jose tried to keep his legs closed, but Panchito managed to force his way between them. "See, that wasn't so bad," he remarked, leaning in for a kiss.

But José head butt him before he could. "No! This is bad!" He shouted.

"Why? Because we'll wake up Donald?" Panchito asked, mocking him.

"Si! If I were him, I wouldn't want to wake up catching my friends getting giggy with it," Jose proclaimed.

"Who cares?! Lets wake him!" Panchito shouts. "And who knows, maybe he'll want to join in on the fun. Wouldn't you like that, Jose?"

Jose blushed at Panchito's comment. "N-No! I-I wouldn't!" He argues back.

"Your face say's otherwise," Panchito said. He then kissed Jose's neck. Jose tries to wiggle his way out, but to no avail. Once he was satisfied, Panchito stopped and began to unbuckle Jose's belt.

"No! That's going too far!" Jose shouts, trying to free himself, "Stop!"

"But don't you like this?! I like it! So why don't yo-," "Shut up!"

Both men froze when they heard the third voice. They turned to their side and found an angry Donald starring at them with bloodshot eyes. "It's too freggin late to be shouting and arguing! I've been hearing you guys argue for too long!" Donald yelled, "But I was too tired to stop it till now!

Panchito grinned at his angry friend, "Well, now that your awake, care to join us? Jose's been patiently waiting."

Jose nods his head 'no' to Donald, hoping he would see. But Donald crawled over to their direction. Instead of joining them, Donald slapped Panchito repeatedly on both cheeks for a few moments and spoke, "Get a grip man! Come back from cloud 9!"

Panchito's face turned red with a combination of both pain and embarrassment. He looked at the shaken man he's pinned down. "Jose," he muttered. Tears began to form in his eyes, "Los siento. I'm sorry," he said as he hugged him.

Jose pushed him away softly; removed one of his white gloves from his hand and slapped him with it. "Remember. No means NO!" Jose invoked.

Panchito nodded his head up and down in agreement as he rubs his red cheek.

"Now, por favor. Get off!" Jose added.

Panchito crawled off of his violated friend. Donald slapped his back, startling him. "If you do any more funny business to him or me, especially me, you better kiss your pistolas good bye," he threatened.

Panchito gulped, "Si. I understand."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE THREE CABALLEROS! THEY BELONG TO WALT DISNEY, may his soul rest in piece, AND THE DISNEY CREW!**

"Do you have a 3?" Donald asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Mmmm. Go fish," Jose answered, breaking Donald's smile as he grabs another card from the deck. "This game is so much fun. I can't believe I'm winning," he added.

"I can't believe it either," Donald said under his breath, scratching his head.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun," Panchito stated, his back turned to the players at the far edge of the serape. "Mind if I join you?"

"Your grounded Panchito," Jose reminded him, keeping his eyes on his cards.

"C'mon. I said I was sorry."

"Well, this is to make sure you don't do any funny business," Donald explained.

"Just because you're not frisky now, doesn't mean you'll be frisky later," Jose added.

"Yeah. You probably don't feel frisky now because you're far away," Donald added. "But once you come closer, you'll notice our attractive features and won't be able to resist us," he explained, batting his eyelashes in a feminine way.

Jose giggled at Donald's action, "Sim, we're doing this for your own good Panchito."

The disappointed redhead let out a sigh and starred off into the distance as his friends continue playing their game. He stares in awe at the twinkling stares surrounding the moon. He began to notice puffs of grey smoke in the sky and realized it was smoke. Concerned, he trailed down where the smoke was emitting and was relieved when it was from a campfire. He saw a group of people, young adults from the looks of it, telling stories with lots of facial expressions and body movements. The people listening were laughing and having a good time. Panchito grew upset because he wanted to have fun too, but couldn't with his special circumstances. He looked over his shoulder and saw Donald nervously scratch his head with sweat rolling down his pale face as he stares into his hand, full of cards and a smug look on José's face with only two cards in his hands.

"Hey," Donald gulped. "How long till we get there?"

Jose shrugged and turned to Panchito, "Oi, Panchito!" He shouted. "How long till we get there?"

"Like, uno o dos minu-," before he could finish his sentence, a white streak of light flew a mere few inched across his face and exploded dangerously close to them.

"W-What was that?" Donald shouted.

"Th-They're fuegos artificiales!" Panchito yelled. "They're fireworks!" One moment after the next, more and more multicolored fireworks exploded, each one coming closer and closer to the panicking men.

Donald rushed to the corner of the serape, next to Panchito, and shouted down below, "Are you trying to kill us?! Stop setting off fireworks!"

"Donald! It's no use! They can't hear us!" Jose yelled, as he swings the upcoming balls of fire away from the serape with his umbrella.

Donald rolled up his sleeves and tried to fend off the fireworks, but was stopped when a firework blew up in front of his face, leaving it covered in soot and managed to catch some parts of his white hair on fire.

Panchito patted the fire out of his burnt friend's hair, grabbed him and Jose, and shielded them with his body from the new upcoming wave of fireworks.

*Pop* Pop* Bang* BOOM*

After a few moments of constant firework explosions, the sounds began to die down.

Donald let out a relieving sigh, "Glad that's over with."

"Wait. Do you guys smell something…Burning?" Jose said, taking a few sniffs of the air.

All three men looked over their shoulder and saw the serape had caught on fire! Before they could do anything, the flaming serape started to plummet to the ground.

"What do we do?!" Panchito shouted, gripping his friends.

"Look it's the ocean!" Donald answered, pointing at the large mass of water. "Let's steer it there!" Donald and Jose fumbled out of Panchito's grasp and steered it to the ocean.

Once they hit the surface of the water, they skipped across it, like how someone skips a rock, for a couple feet and crashed, launching the men into the salt water.

Donald was the first to break for air, spitting out sea water. He looked around to try to find his friends in the vast ocean space and saw Jose breaking out of the water, gasping out for air and splashing frantically. Donald swam to Jose's side and grabbed his arm, putting it over his shoulder.

"Obrigado… Donald," Jose thanked, taking in deep breaths of air.

"Can you swim?" Donald asked.

"I can… I was just kinda panicking?" He replied, chuckling a bit.

After Donald let Jose swim on his own, he looked around for his red haired friend. "Where's Panchito?" He asked.

Both men kept looking around and called out his name multiple times. But there was no answer. They looked at each other with horrified faces and dove down to the eerily calm water. Under the dark water, Donald spotted a silhouette of a slim man and notified Jose of his findings. Both men swam closer to it and realized it was their friend. They each grabbed one of his arms and rushed to the surface. They gasped for air, all except Panchito.

Donald slapped his face while calling out his name, but got no reaction.

Jose opened one of his eyelids and saw that his eye was rolling to the back of his head. "Donald," Jose shouted. "We have to do something!"

"Quick! Swim to the beach!" Donald proclaimed.

Going way beyond their limit, they swam a great deal of ocean in only a few minutes. Exhausted, they managed to drag Panchito's limp body to shore and caught a few breaths.

Jose pressed his ear onto Panchito's chest, looking for a heartbeat.

*ba-dump*ba-dump*

He heard very low and slow beats and saw his face getting paler. Instinctively, Jose performed CPR on him for a good minute or so, but still got no response. "We're losing him!" Jose reported, frantically pressing on the unconscious mans chest.

Donald scratched his head and proclaimed, "I have an idea!"

Jose stopped and let Donald take over. He cleared his throat, grabbed the read heads ear and shouted, "Churros! Get 'em while they're Hot 'N Fresh! Churros!"

Both men hear Panchito's heart pounding louder and louder and his skin turning back to its original tan color. His eyes slowly opened, revealing his amber eyes. He also coughed up some seawater and saliva, "Donde… Donde estan los churros?!" He shouted.

With a combination of those liquids dripping from down his hungry friends chin, Donald broke the news to him, "There's no churros. I made it up so I could save your life."

Panchito wiped his chin and took a couple deep breaths with a disappointed look on his face.

"What happened over there, buddy?" Jose asked.

"I-I don't know really," he answered, fixing his bangs. "I guess I kind of freaked out when I lost sight of you guys and panicked a little." His friend's faces grew concerned as Panchito ranted on. "When I landed in the water, it was so dark and I couldn't tell which way was ariba o pavaho. I was able to hear you guys and I tried to swim your way, but I couldn't move and then," tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh boy, not again," Donald sighed, rolling his eyes. "Enough with the crying."

Panchito wiped the tears with his sleeve, but more tears emitted from his eyes. "I-I can't help it," he stuttered, "I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead!" He started sobbing once he pressed his palms onto his eyes.

Jose patted Panchito's back and gave him words of inspiration. "Please don't cry. There's no need to. Look," he pinched Panchito's cheek.

"Ouch!" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"If you were dead, you wouldn't feel it. But since you did, you're alive! And that's all that matters," Jose asserted, smiling at him.

"Your right," Panchito realized. He stopped crying and gave Jose a big hug. "Gracias." Once he let go, he also gave Donald a tighter hug. "And thank you for saving my life."

Donald hugged him back, trying to outdo his grip.

"Oh. You wana play rough, huh?" Using is strength; Panchito gripped Donald tighter and tighter until he heard a crack. Donald became a little limp, making Panchito loosen his grip. "Donald! Are you O.K?! Did I break you?!" He shouted, concerned. Panchito let Donald go, who then twisted his upper torso, cracking it again.

"No. I think you fixed me," Donald remarked joyfully, making his companions chuckle.

As he laughed, Panchito noticed an odd taste in his mouth. Seawater? It can't be. He looked around at Jose, who had a new cigar in his mouth as he lit the tip of it with a match. Panchito blushed and called out to his green haired friend, "Oi, Jose."

"Hmm. What's cookin'?" He replied, before he took in a couple breaths from his cigar.

"I-It's just that I don't remember smoking," Panchito explained. "So w-why does my mouth taste like smoke?"


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN THE THREE CABALLEROS! THEY BELONG TO WALT DISNEY & HIS CREW!

Anyway, I'm really sorry for the ling wait. My computer died and I had to get a new one!

So sorry, keep on readin! :3

* * *

"Let me go Jose!" Donald shouts as the half naked man clings to his upper torso.

"Donald, take off your shirt!" He shouts at the irritated white haired man. "Trust me! I'm doing this for your own good!"

Both men fall to the sand during their quarrel. Donald lands on his back with Jose right on top of him.

"Please Donald! Take off your shirt!" He pestered on, trying to remove his friends blue sailor shirt.

Donald grabs José's hands and tries to pull his shirt down. "I don't want to!" He shouts before he sneezes. He thought back to how everything happened that led to this situation. Moments ago, Panchito woke up from his near death experience with the help of Donald's voice and Jose's lips.

"Why does my mouth taste like smoke?" Panchito asked to the green haired fellow smoking a cigar.

Jose chokes momentarily, but was relieved when he coughs out a few puffs of smoke by pounding his chest. "Ummmm," he mutters as he looks over his shoulder, staring at the ocean.

"Desculpe Jose," Panchito said as he scooted closer to Jose, their thighs touching. He brushed José's lime green hair behind his ear and moves his lips mere centimeters from his ear. Jose is frozen and flustered, unable to react to Panchito's actions.

"Why do I taste like smoke, Jose?" He whispers seductively into his ear. He stretches his arm across Jose's back and rests his hand on the back of his flushed companion. He then wiggles his fingers in between the spaces in José's hand. Jose gulped and slowly turned his head, staring into the seductive red heads sun colored eyes with very little distance between their faces. With his free hand, Panchito took Jose's cigar and smoked from it, not breaking eye contact. He blew a puff of smoke in the shape of a heart, which went right through Jose's face. Panchito threw the cigar away and held Jose's chin, softly running his thumb across his bottom lip. "You're not answering my question. Why do I taste like you?"

Jose stutters profusely and inconsistently. Panchito opened José's collar, exposing his light tan neck. He stuck out his pink-red tongue and licked his neck; from the collar bone to the bottom of his jaw.

"I can't let him get to me!" Jose thought as the horny redhead began to suck on his neck. "Donald! Help!" He shouted.

The shout rang in Panchito's ears, causing him to snap out of his erotic state. His face flushed red with embarrassment and shame. As he apologized to his friend, his nose began to bleed. He tried to cover his nose from dripping with his hand, but the blood kept coming out.

Jose grabbed a tissue from his coat pocket and put it on Panchito's nose. "We really need to find your sombrero soon," he said to the bloody redhead. He tilted Panchito's head back and told him, "Stay there. I'm gonna find Donald." He got up and looked around for his American friend. When he couldn't spot him on land, he looked out at the ocean and finds Donald with his butt sticking out of the ocean, but the rest of his body is underwater. He then walks towards the somewhat submerged man in waist deep water and, not being able to resist the urge to, slapped his butt.

Startled, Donald jumps up and shouts, "What the heck?!"

"What the heck?' I should be saying that to you! What are you doing?!" Jose shouts, with a bit of anger in him.

"I was trying to wash away what I saw you two were doing," Donald explains.

"Wait! You said you were gonna help me if he ever did that to me again!"

"I was, but you looked like you were enjoying yourself," Donald smirked.

Jose rolled his eyes and grabbed Donald's wrist. "C'mon Donald. Vamos," he said.

Both men walked back to shore and discovered Panchito taking off his shirt, revealing his tan and toned chest and abs.

Jose's jaw dropped and Donald threw his hands in the air. "Nope. That's it. I'm gonna wash my eyeballs this time," he commented. As he tried to go back to the ocean, Jose grabbed his sleeve, still staring at Panchito's body.

Panchito noticed the men starring at him and smiled. "I'm sorry if my body looks intimidating, but I got some sangre on my shirt and I need to wash it off." He walked near the men and noticed something on Jose. He tried to walk closer, but Jose poked him away with his umbrella, warning him to keep his distance. "You got some sangre on your shirt," he pointed out. "My sangre, to be specific." Panchito walked to the beach and began washing his shirt.

Jose looked down at his shirt and noticed some blood on it. He then let Donald go and started to unbutton his yellow jacket. Donald tried to go back to the sea, but saw the half naked Panchito. So he turned back, but saw Jose stripping off his clothing. "You to?!" He shouted.

"Sim. But only the coat because the blood stained only my-," he looked down and gasped, finding that the blood had seeped through and stained his shirt. "Never mind," he says as he unbuttons his shirt, dropping his coat and umbrella.

Donald covers his ocean blue eyes with his hands for a few moments. When he peeks out from in-between his fingers, he see's José's light tan chest and abs. It wasn't as toned as Panchito's, but enough to make his jaw drop.

"Once we finish washing, we can head out," Jose announced.

"Alri-choo!" Donald sneezed as he talked.

"Oh! Donald, you should undress," Jose recommended.

"Why should I?" Donald questioned before he sneezed again,

"Because you can get sick if you wear wet clothes."

"But, it's warm weather. I'll be fine," Donald proclaimed.

"Donald. Please, just take it off," Jose pestered on.

"No!"

Without his consent, Jose walked toward Donald and pulled up his shirt, revealing his pale, skinny stomach.

Donald pushed him back. "I don't want to!" He shouts.

Ignoring him, Jose grabs a hold of Donald's shirt.

"LET GO!" Donald shouts. After a few moments of bickering, both men fall on the floor. Donald now recalls how everything wound up to this point.

"Donald listen! You'll get sick!" Jose pressed on, trying to remove the blue sailor shirt.

Before the guys could say any more, both heard giggling in the background. Women, in particular, were giggling in the background.

"Who's there?!" Donald calls out.

"Oh. Don't mind us boys," One of the ladies replied. "The girls and I were just stopping by and watching the view."

"And we like what we see!" One of the other ladies in the group blurted out. The comment was followed by more giggles and a few whistles.

Hearing the ruckus, Panchito walks over, holding his damp shirt, and finds his friends in an intimate position. He stretches and twirls his shirt and whacks it at José's butt. Jose let out a small yelp, jumps up and stares at the poker faced redhead. "I see. I can't do it to you, but you can do it to Donald?" He asserted. "Hypocrita."

Jose's face turned red. "N-NO! I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I WASN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING S-SEXUAL TO HIM!" He stutters, waving his hands back and forth. But Panchito wasn't convinced.

"Then what was all that, 'No means no,' talk back there?" Panchito countered.

Embarrassed, Jose pulled Donald up and bushed off the sand from his friend. "I'm so sorry, Donald," he apologized. "I was just trying to help you."

Donald smiled at the Brazilian and hugged him tightly around his neck. "I should be the one saying sorry. I knew you were only trying to help me," Donald stated. Both Latino men were confused, not expecting the reaction they were getting.

The group of women awed simultaneously at Donald's gesture. "What a beautiful friendship," one of the ladies remarked.

Jose began to piece the situation together. "Ohh. I see what you're doing," he whispered.

Donald pushed Jose away, causing him to almost fall backwards, but was caught by Panchito. "Yes ladies, our friendship is beautiful," he remarked, walking towards the woman. "Almost as beautiful as you pretty dames." He winked at the women, who began to squeal among themselves.

A couple feet away, Panchito was still clinging on to Jose's bare chest.

"Umm. Panchito, "Jose stated.

"Si?" He answered.

"You can let go now."

Panchito let go of his friend, watched him get his clothing and head to the shore to wash them.

"That should do it," Jose told himself as he squeezed the water from his clothes.

He began to put on his shirt, but was stopped when Panchito ran up to him and said, "I can help you!"

Jose starred into his sparkling puppy eyes and sighed. "Fine. But no touchy," he exclaimed.

Panchito began to button up his green haired friend's shirt, catching a few glimpses of his toned stomach and chest. Once he finished buttoning his shirt, Panchito was about to tie his tie, but noticed pinkish-purple marks on his neck. He gasped when he realized that he had given his friend an odd number of hickeys.

"What's wrong?" Jose asked.

Panchito stuttered a bit, trying to find a lie to tell him. "Uhh. N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Jose shrugged it off and Panchito went right back to what he was doing. When he finished, Jose put on his yellow coat and parasol and walked toward the group, but came back to Panchito and pinched his cheeks. "See? You can resist temptation," he told the redhead. He let go of his cheeks and walked towards the group, who was being seduced by Donald.

"3 sharks?" One of the ladies gasped.

"Yeah! Then I punched them in their jaws and rescued my friends from certain doom," Donald told as he flexed his

The women applauded at hid bogus story, among them was Jose too.

"Desculpe-me senhoras, but why are you out here so late?" He asked one of the girls with wavy brunette hair.

"Oh! I know you. You're from earlier," she remembered. "You came to our florcorico practice."

Jose scratched his head, trying to think back to when they went to their practice.

"Oh. Los siento. I didn't answer your question. Were here because we were heading out to a fiesta not far from here, but we got sidetracked when we saw you attractive fellows rough housing in the sand."

Jose blushed and coughed in his hand. "Yeah. Rough housing. That's what we were doing."

"Wait!" The lady blurted out. "If you're here, then Panchie must be here too!" She shouts as she waves her arms up and down frantically.

Her outburst grabbed the attention of the other girls. "Huh? Panchie's here?" "Donde está Panchie?" The girls began to grow anxious.

"Jose! I found the serape!" Panchito shouts as he runs towards his green haired friend. "He just washed up shore, poor little guy," he pities as he rubs the cloth against his cheek.

The ladies awed simultaneously at his gesture.

"Hey. I remember you girls," he said. The girls began to giggle at him. Panchito tried to figure out why they were giggling at him and he realized that he still didn't have a shirt on. Blushing, he covered himself with the serape and asked, "What are you girls doing here?"

"Were going to un fiesta," one of the ladies responded.

Donald dashed into the picture. "Wait. Who invited you?"

"Hmmm. Un hombre with really spiky red hair and he was wearing a strange outfit," one of the ladies described.

"Oh! And he wore a really big sombrero," another woman added.

Donald pulled Panchito and Jose away from the group and huddled up. "I think we should go with them," Donald proposed. "The guy who invited them might have gotten a hold of your sombrero. I say we should have a 'small chat' with this guy."

"I think so too" Panchito added.

"This mysterious inviter sounds familiar to me," Jose brought up. "But I think we should go too."

All three men nodded in agreement and walked back to the group of awaiting girls.

"Ladies, would you mind if we join you?" Panchito asked.

"No, not at all," One of the ladies said. "We want you guys to come with us."

A large chunk of the girls dashed to Panchito and clutched his bare arms and somewhat drag him to their destination.

One of the girls tapped on Donald's shoulder and asked, "Disculpa. But can you tell me more about your heroic stories?"

Staring into her twinkling chocolate colored eyes, Donald smiled and said, "Of course my lady," offering his elbow to her.

The lady wrapped her arm around his and walked as Donald told another one of his "heroic" stories. José, with his own group of women clutching his arms, followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

I DONT OWN THE THREE CABALLEROS! THEY BELONG TO WALT DISNEY & HIS CREW!

Hey you! Did you eat something? Drink water? Finish your homework? If you did, you should read this, but if you didn't. Get to snappin and finish your work or eat or drink.

Anyway, read the story! :3

* * *

It looked like the entire town was at the shindig. The small, beachside bar was over flowing with people and mariachi music was playing on top of people's conversations. When the caballeros arrived with their escorts, they saw all types of people dancing, chatting, and having a great time.

"Wow Donald. That was a great story," the girl holding Donald's arm remarked.

"It was wasn't it," he added, patting the girls hand. "But, all great things must come to an end. Me and my friends have some unfinished business to attend to."

The girl awed sadly and let go of Donald's arm. "Here," the girl stated. She puckered her lips and gave Donald a kiss on his pale cheek. "For being such a gentleman." She flipped her hair back and walked towards the crowd.

Donald's heart pounder louder than the drum's playing in the mariachi band. His eyes were fixated on the lady's graceful walk to the bar. He was so full of lust; he almost fell to the ground. But he got himself back together when realized he had a job to do. He slapped his face a couple times and sped walked to his green haired companion. When he found him, José was being pulled from both arms by frustrated girls.

"HE'S DANCING WITH ME!" One of the girls shouted.

"NO! HE'S DANCING WITH ME!" The other girl barked back.

"Ladies, ladies please. I'm not the only guy here to dance with," José pointed out as he tried to keep his cool but is in agony on the inside. But his words didn't reach the hot headed women.

Once again, Donald has to save the day. "HEY LADIES!" He shouts, grabbing the girl's attention. He forced a large smile on his face and asked, "Can you please let go of my friend?"

"Oh. Why should we?" One of the ladies dissed.

"We have some really important, emphasis on **_important_**, unfinished business to attend to," Donald responded.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to make me let go!" She stated. She yanked José's arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Me too!" The other girl said, repeating her competitor's action.

Donald, being a man who doesn't like to raise his voice at women, began to sweat nervously as he begins to run out of options to help his Brazilian friend. The girls continue to lash harsh words at each other while Jose calls out for Donald's assistance. Donald rubbed his temples and dread flushed his face, "I want y-you to let h-him go because," he gulped, "h-he's m-my b-b-b-b-boyfriend."

The girls gasped and turned red with embarrassment. "Is that true José?" One of the girls asked, loosening her firm grip on him. The flustered man tried to reply, but stutters his words to a point they weren't recognizable.

"Well, I'm not convinced!" The other lady proclaimed, pulling him closer to her.

"Me neither," she shouts as she pulls his other arm.

Without thinking, Donald dashed to José, smacked his hands on his cheeks and gave him a lip-on-lip kiss. This sudden action made the girls gasp and they immediately let go of his arms, which fell onto his sides. José's hat flew off of his noggin, followed by a trail of hearts and fireworks. After a few moments of homo action, Donald broke the kiss. Once that happened, José fell to the sand with overwhelming feelings.

"Are you convinced now?" Donald inquired after wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"S-Si, that was p-pretty convincing," the lady stuttered. She said her sorry and left to the party, followed by the other lady.

Donald rushed a few feet away from the erubescent José to retrieve his hat. He came back, grabbed his wrists and began to pull him up.

"Get up José. The girls are gone," he reported. He managed to get his friend to stand on his own feet and began to pat the sand off of his yellow coat. When he put on his hat, he found that José had a big goofy smile on his face. "Gee, I knew I was a good kisser, but I didn't know I was _that_ good," he remarked. He put the hat back on and lightly slapped his cheeks. "C'mon. You can reminisce in my kiss later. We got things to do," he reminded him.

Jose came back from his daze. "Sim. I can reminisce later," he giggled.

"I was joking," Donald said.

Jose blushed a bit, "S-So was I."

"Anyway, do you see Panchito?" He asked, turning around.

Jose scanned the area, "No. I don't see him anywhere"

Frustrated, Donald kicked up some sand and shouted, "SERIOUSLY!? WERE SO CLOSE TO FINDING THAT GOD FORESAKEN SOMBRERO OF HIS AND HE JUST DISSAPEARS!? WHAT A-," José quickly puts his hands on his shoulders and massages them to ease his tension.

"Donald! Calm down. Panchito's here somewhere. He's probably looking for it as we speak."

Donald takes a few deep breaths, calming his senses. "You're right. We can find him later. For now, we'll find it ourselves," Donald proposed.

"Sim. But I'm a little surprised," he confessed. "At first, you didn't want anything to do with this, but now you do?"

"Yeah well, I'm a little tired," Donald said. "I wana get this over with already before something else happens." He wiggled out of his friends massage.

The Brazilian giggled, "If you say so."

"And another thing," Donald blurted out. "Don't tell him that we kissed."

Jose smiled, pinched the tips of his thumb and index finger together and "zipped" his lips, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

I know this was a short chapter, but this was all I could conjure up from my phone. Its very frustrating to type a chapter in your phone!

Also, I will publish a very long chpt 8 next week!


	8. Chapter 8

THE CABALLEROS ARE OWNED BY DISNEY AND HIS CREW!

* * *

On the other side of the bar, Panchito sat down in one of the stools and calls out to the bartender, "Disciple camarero. Uno horchata por favor."

The bartender looked at him with a confused look and rested his arm on the table in front of the redhead. "**¿**Horchata? Seriously? Is beer too strong for you?" He questioned.

Panchito waved his hands side to side frantically, "NONONO! I can hold my liquor." He scratched his cheek with his finger and smiled, "It's just that my mouth is salty from the seawater, so I need to wash it off."

The bartender shrugged and walked over to the mini fridge near the drinks. "Uno horchata. Coming right up." After a few moments, he presented the redhead with his drink in a slim glass cup.

"Gracias." Panchito pressed the glass on his lips and was about to drink, but the bartender stopped him.

"**¡**Esperate! I forgot one thing." He pulled out a tiny pink umbrella from his apron pocket and put it in the horchata. "Now, you can drink," he said, making Panchito giggle.

He raised his glass and said, "Salute." After gulping down half the glass, he noticed the bartender staring intensely at him. He put his cup down and wiped some of the white residue off the side of his lip with his sleeve. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, copying the bartenders stare. His hand on his chin and narrowed eyes.

The bartender turned red with embarrassment. "Oh. It's just… You don't look dressed for un fiesta," he explained. "Everyone else is wearing shorts or dresses," he pinches a part of Panchito's red shirt, "Y tu ropa es methio raro," he joked.

Panchito took offense to his remark and back shooed his hand off his shirt and defended his fashion taste. "Mi ropa no es raro! It's unique!" He grabbed his glass and held it near his lips, "Plus I didn't come here to party," he muttered.

"I hope I'm not getting to personal or anything, but why did you come if it's not to party?"

"I'm here to look for someone."

"Oh. Like a querida or something?"

Panchito stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise. "No! Hardly! Un estúpido took something precious of mine and mi y mi amigos-," he slapped his hands to his cheeks and gasped. "**¡**AIY CARAMBA! MI AMIGOS! I forgot about them!" He exclaimed. He gripped his hair in the sides of his head and put his elbows on the table. "I'm such a bad friend. Ditching them like that. WHO DOES THAT?" He shouted.

The bartender shrugged.

"Bad friends! Only bad friends do that!"

The bartender pat the melancholy man's back.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Seems like you had a pretty bad day, huh?"

Panchito nodded.

"Then don't put yourself down even more. I'm sure you'll find your amigos somewhere. I bet they're looking for you right now," the bartender preached, lifting Panchito's spirit up.

"Si, your right. Gracias…um… Los siento, I don't even know our name," he giggled.

The bartender put his hand on his own chest and smiled, "Me llamo Raul."

"Y yo me llamo Panchito."

"Panchito? No solo es muy raro tu ropa, pero tu nombre tambien," he remarked, covering his mouth with his hand while holding in his laughter.

Panchito frowned at him and drank the last of his horchata. "¿Quanto cuesta?" He asked, reaching for his wallet in his back wallet.

Raul waved his hand side to side, "Don't worry. It's on the house."

"Seriously?! Muchos Gracias!" He exclaimed, smiling. "I thought you would charge me extra for putting up with my ranting."

"Nah. You had a rough day. This is the least I could do," he stated, grabbing the empty glass. "So, what did you think about the horchata?"

"**¡**Delicioso!" He shouted. "But, it could have had more sugar."

"Oh. I can give you more sugar~," someone seductively blurted out.

Panchito twirled the stool around and saw a woman with long, black hair, tan skin and wore a floral dress. Not only was she pretty, but she was busty too. As she walked toward him, Panchito scooted as far back as he can, but to no avail. The mysterious woman wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her large boobs on his chest. The woman's breath smelled as though she had one too many drinks. Panchito turned redder than his hair as he stared down at her "girls." Who could blame him?

"So wha'd ya say? ¿Queres mas asucar?" She asked.

Panchito turns his head to the side, "N-N-No th-thanks… I-I'm g-good."

"But earlier, you said-"

"**¡**Gloria!**¡** Dejarlo solo!" Raul shouted. "Can't you see that he's not interested?!"

"Callete la boca Raul!" She barked back. Gloria lightly grabbed Panchito's chin and turned his face to her. "You're interested in me, right?" She asked, pressing her breasts more into his chest.

Panchito stuttered his words as he tried to answer. He puts his hand on the table and taps S.O.S with his index finger in Morse code. In which the bartender received the indirect message.

"Shouldn't you get back to that novio of yours?"

Gloria focused her attention to the bartender. "You mean Julio? He's not my boyfriend anymore. I dumped his butt a couple minutes ago," she answered.

Raul's face filled with horror. "Esperar…H-He's here?! But he's banned here!" He shouted

"Oi! I told him not to come here. But you know how he is. He follows me wherever I go."

Raul dashed to his overwhelmed friend and whispers, "Panchito. You got to get out of here now. Her boyfriend is bad news."

"H-Hey get your own man!" Gloria shouts as she pulls Panchito's face into her chest. "**¡**Esta es mia!"

"You're gonna kill him!"

"No I'm not! He likes it."

"WHO LIKES WHAT?!"

Everything went silent after that outburst. Once the busty woman let go of her grasp on him, Panchito fell to the floor on his knees, gasping for air.

"Gloria! Who is that?!" The deep voiced man asked.

Panchito looked to see whose intimidating voice it belonged to. He saw a large, powerfully built, and enraged man wearing a white tang top and floral shorts looking straight at him. Even only being a couple steps away, he could tell that the man was drinking and smoking heavily.

"Leave us alone Julio!" Gloria barked. But her words didn't reach him.

He grabbed Panchito's arms, squeezing them to his side, and lifts him off his feet, making eye contact. The gargantuan examines him, moving him side to side as if he were a toy that was supposed to have a special feature, but didn't.

"What does this fresa have that I don't?" He rambled.

"I'm not a fresa! I'm a man! **¡**Mirar!" He shouts as he wiggles his arms free. He rolled up his sleeve and flexed his bicep. But didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. Instead, the Herculean laughed.

"¿Eso es todo?! That's it?!"

Panchito rolled his sleeve down, "No! If I have to, I have another way I can show you how much of a man I am!

Julio cracked his neck side to side and stated, "Ok, fresa. Show me." He dropped Panchito, who landed on his tooshie a slid a few inches away from him. Everyone else took a large step back.

The redhead got up and grabbed his belt, "Well, if I have too," he muttered under his breath. But Panchito misread the atmosphere. Julio meant for them to fight each other, but the redhead was actually going to show him his "manliness." Panchito unbuckled his belt, but before he could pull down his pants, Raul hopped over the counter and stopped him from doing so. He explained what was really going down and when he finished explaining, he hopped back to the safety of the counter. "Oh. I thought you meant something else," he said, re buckling his belt. "In that case, I don't want to fight you."

Juloi laughed at his statement. "You think I'm gonna let you off the hook?"

"Leave him alone! **¡**El no quiere luchar!" His ex-girlfriend defended.

"I can't. After what I saw you two doing… It's not about being a man anymore! I wanna win you back!"

Panchito put his hands in his pocket and proceeded to walk away.

"Oi! I'm not done with you yet caniho!" He barked. He grabbed an empty glass Corona bottle from one of the spectators and threw it at the back of Panchito's head. The bottle shattered into a million pieces. Panchito didn't flinch at all, instead. He turned around with a poker face and tried to reason with him.

"Mirar. I really don't want to luchar. So can we all forget this and go on with the nigh-," before he could finish, Julio threw another bottle at him. Panchito felt his forehead and felt the sting of a cut on his forehead and above his left eyebrow.

"Still don't want to fight?" Julio mocked, readying his fist in the air

Panchito walked back to his spot, grabbed his trusty pistols from their sheaths, twirled them around and aimed for the gargantuan.

"Oh no-no-no. We're fighting mano y mano." He explained.

Panchito shrugged and placed his pistols on the counter. He rolled up his sleeved and readied his fists too.

"I'm gonna be generous and let you throw the first pun-," Panchito dashed to him and punched him on his cheek, almost knocking him off balance.

"Huh. El fresa es un chile," he muttered.

He swung his arm at the redhead, but he ducked before impact. In a squatting position, Panchito kicked the back of Julio;s knee, finally knocking him off balance, flat on his back. Panchito elbowed the fallen man on his stomach. Julio grabbed his ankle, stood back up and hung him upside down. He kicked him on the nose and flung him onto the bar, smashing into hundreds of bottles. The bruised and bloodied man tried to get up, but with sharp pieces of glass jabbing him, he was unable to. Instead, he let out of groans of pain, trying to hold in his scream. But he eventually let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard throughout the bar. Raul tried to help the redhead, but was held back by some spectators and locked in the janitor's closet. Everyone watched as Julio leaned over the counter and grabbed the beat up Mexican frum his collar and flung him to the floor.

"Lavanta te!" He demamded.

Panchito slowly managed to get up and readied his fists again. "I-I won't… give… up," he proclaimed in a raspy voice. With bruises and alcohol seeping into his cuts, it's almost miraculous that he's able to stand on his own. Then something inside of him snapped. He was beginning to like the stinging and the pain. It was pleasurable for him.

Seeing the pathetic state Panchito is in, Julio said, "You know what. I think I'm gonna call it quits. **¡**Es obvio que yo soy el ganador!" A combination of applause and boos were given from the crowd. "So Gloria, mi amor. Are you gonna take me back?" He asked like he already knew the answer.

Gloria rolled her eyes at him and looked away.

With the brute becoming distraught, Panchito seized the opportunity to get more pain. "Hey babe!" He called out, grabbing their attention. "If your ex keeps bothering you, I'll beat him up quick and we can, you know, do the do," he ended with a flirtatious wink.

Gloria blushed res with embarrassment, whereas Julio turned red with pure rage. Like a train, he rushed toward the excited redhead and kneed him in the stomach. He then punched his cheek, causing him to slam onto the floor. The brute grabbed the heavily injured Mexican by his collar and punched him again.

Panchito spat out a tooth and some blood. "Espero que tu vas a pagar mis facturas medicas," he teased.

The enraged man was about to punch him for a third time, until the ground started shaking. Both men looked to their side and saw a hole appear from the ground.

"Don't worry Panchito! We're coming!" A familiar voice shouted. Then out came Donald duck. His dirty, worried face quickly turned to anger when he saw that his bloodied friend was beaten to a near pulp. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU JERK!" Donald shouted as he got out the hole. He dashed to the muscular man, jumped on his back, grabbed a firm hold of his hair and bit down on his head.

Julio let go of his grip on Panchito and diverted his attention to the man on his back.

As the men quarreled, José pops up from the hole and gasps at the Physical condition his friend is in. He crawled to his side and held his lacerated hand. "Meu Deus! W-What did they d-do to you?!" He stuttered.

"B-Believe it or not…I kinda… Did this to myself…" He confessed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"L-Los siento. B-But i-it hurts when…I talk… I think I swallowed… some glass," he joked.

Both men heard a glass bottle break. They turned to their side and saw a tomato-red faced Donald punching and kicking who looked like accomplices of Julio.

"Take that! And That! And have some of this!" Donald shouted as he defended himself, receiving a few blows to the face. But even with those harsh blows that would normally knock a normal man down, he kept on fighting.

"Sorry to leave you here, but I have to help Donald," José stated, letting go of his hand.

"G-Go… kick their butt's," Panchito requested.

The emerald haired man softly laughed maniacally. "After what those Goliaths did to you and Donald, kicking their butt won't sound half as bad as what I plan on doing to them."

Panchito gulped at his friend's statement. He had never seen this side of José before. He didn't know whether to be scared, happy, or aroused. (Or all three, if that's even possible)

José stood up, faced the spectators behind them and exclaimed, "Boyfriends! Get your lovers and leave! It's going to get real bad soon!"

"No way! I wanna watch the fight!" One guy shouted.

"Vamos," a girl said, nudging his shoulder. "I don't want to see this anymore. It's too much." The guy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Aww C'mon. Don't be such a-," Jose punched him squared in the face, grabbed his collar and shouted, "Listen pal! I didn't ask you to choose! The senhora doesn't want to stay! So either you leave or I'll give you another one! SUA ESCOLHA!"

"O-Ok. Ok. T-Take it easy man. W-We'll g-go," he gulped.

José glared at the other spectators, "Same goes for all of you too."

And just like that, every spectator exited the building, leaving the caballeros and hooligans to settle their business.

José took off his yellow coat and grabbed Panchito's arm. "I'm gonna stop the bleeding."

Panchito raised his brow, "What bleeding?"

José lifted up his sleeve and exposed a deep, gushing cut on his tan arm.

Panchito laughed nervously and remarked, "I-I don't even feel it."

He used the sleeves of his coat as a tourniquet for the severe wound. He put his hat on Panchito's head and dropped his umbrella. He turned to check on Donald and was horrified when he saw his condition. A black eye, a severely bloody (and maybe broken) nose, and bruises in visible areas. It's a real wonder that Donald still has the stamina to fight on. But that didn't help José from boiling over with anger.

He rolled up his sleeves and whistled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Desculpe-me. But do you guys know capoeira?"

"No.**¿**Que es?" One of the brutes asked.

"Come here and I'll show you," he stated, cracking his knuckles, then his neck.

The accomplice rushed toward him and tried to left hook him, but José stopped him by grabbing his huge fist with his right hand. The brute tried to punch him with his other hand, but José caught it with his left.

"**¡**Alguien! **¡**Ayudame!" He called out.

As one of his companions came running to the scene, José slid his body between the man's legs and flipped him as he got up. He then, with both fists, punched the man square in the face, knocking him unconscious. When he turned around, he saw the brute get up and ready another punch. José dodged it by falling back and making a bridge with his body. He kicked up his feet and kicked the bottom of his jaw. As his feet fell, he kicked the top of his head with his the heels of his feet. He got back up, kicked the guy in the crotch region and punched him. Knocking him unconscious too.

"NO MERCEY!" He shouted, huffing and puffing. José turned around and saw that everyone's jaws were dropped.

"That was awesome!" Donald shouted with sparkling eyes.

"**¡**CALLETE!" Another man shouted at Donald as he punched him in the face while he was off guard.

"OUCH!" He yelled out, cupping his bleeding nose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," José warned them with a menacing look. There was so much anger in his body that steam came out of his ears

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get him!" Julio commanded.

About five men, all at one, came after José. After an intense fight, the battered and bruised men take a small break to catch their breaths.

"I'm so sorry… I punched you… Donald," Jose stuttered.

"A…Apology…Accepted."

Somewhere during their quarrel, José mistook Donald as one of the assailants and punched him, knocking out one of his teeth.

Julio slow clapped at their fight and remarked, "Wow. That was pretty amazing. You knocked out all of my guys. But you guys look you're about done too."

Donald walked up to him with confident fists and stated, "You're dead wrong… Pal."

Julio poked Donald forehead with his index finger, causing Donald knock out.

"Donald!" José and Panchito simultaneously called out.

With the remaining adrenalin he has, José dashed to Julio, but was caught by from his arm.

"**¡**Julio! **¡**Basta ya! You're overdoing it again!" His ex shouted from behind the counter.

"L-Listen to her! LEAVE MI AMIGOS ALONE!" Panchito yelled.

Julio turned his attention to the redhead. "NO! You've embarrassed me long enough!**¡**Esto es un venganza!"

Julio throws José to the floor and stomps on his arm. He presses all his weight on it and breaks it. Jose couldn't do anything other than to scream in pain. Unable to handle the pain, José passes out.

Julio gets off and mocks, "I'm sorry I had to go rough on your boyfriends, but like I said. Esto es un venganza."

With a rage that can't even be defined, Panchito manages to stand back up on his own and lunges the gargantuan onto the floor. Panchito began to punch the assailant in the face repeatedly. He couldn't tell if the blood was his or Julio's. He kept on going at it for a while until he heard another scream.

"STOP! GET OFF OF MI NOVIO!" Gloria shouts, jumping off the bar counter. She dashes to him, and tries to get him to say something. "Julio… Babe talk to me." She covers Julio's head with her hair and stares into Panchito's crazed, amber eyes. "**¡**Mira lo que hacestes!"

Panchito was just dumbfounded. "Wha-How can you defend this jerk?!"

"Because he can't help being like this! He's so scarred of losing me that he'll do anything to keep me as his amor!" She defended. "Aren't you afraid of losing someone important too?"

Panchito froze at that answer. Before he could even think, two gunshots were fired off.

He turned to his side and saw a man near the edge of the table, holding one of his pistols. He wore sandals, khaki shorts, a shirt with a blue stipe across his stomach and long, spikey red hair.

"I think that's enough fun for tonight, don't you think?" He stated calmly as he put the pistol back in its sheath.

Remembering the description of the person who allegedly took his sombrero, Panchito got off of the wounded man and shuffled his way toward him.

"Hey man, I didn't expect to see you here… You don't look so good," the mysterious man remarked.

With anemia and screaming a lot taking its toll on his damaged body, the Mexicans vision was starting to get blurry and he was losing his footing. "T-Tu…Tu tienes mi…" Panchito passes out into the man's arms.

* * *

OMERGERD GUYS! I'm not ready to leave!

But get ready for the final chapter...

You've been warned.


	9. Chapter 9

I DONT OWN THE THREE CABALLEROS! THEY BELONG TO WALT DISNEY & HIS CREW!

Warning: Last Chapter!

* * *

The second Panchito woke up, he was confused as to where he was. Guessing by the furniture around him, he was lying on the bed of the bedroom in someone's dwelling. He tried to sit up, but felt something heavy on his stomach. He looked and saw a sleeping Donald's head covered in bandages. "Donald. Wake up," he whispered, nudging his shoulder.

"Mmmmm, 5 more minutes mom," he mumbled.

In his worst possible mom voice he could conjure up, he sat up, bopped his head and nagged, "Donald Duck! It's time to go to school! If you don't wake up this instant you are grounded! You hear me! Grounded!"

Donald stretched his arms across Panchito's stomach and rubbed his eyes. "Ok. Ok. I'm up. I'm up." He yawned and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It reads 6:37. "It's not even time to go to school yet mom," he said, nestling himself back to sleep.

"¡Espera! Donald! It's me! Panchito!" He shouted, shaking the sleepy man.

Donalds eyes lit up. "Ohmigosh. Panchito! It's really you! You're awake!" He lunged at the redhead and hugged him, but let go when both men curled up in pain. Donald then rushed to the door, opened it and shouted, "Hey guys! He's awake! Panchito woke up!"

The volume of the footsteps grew louder as they got closer to the door. A bandaged José popped from the door. He rushed to the bedridden man and hugged him, only to end up in the same situation Donald did earlier. José's eyes began to get watery. "P-Panchito. You're ok," he sobbed.

Donald grabbed a tissue and wiped José's tears. "There, there… Let it out…You're…Crying for the both… of us," he sniffled, only to start crying.

As the men cried, Panchito stared at their wounds. Donald had band aids and patches on his face and hands, and a couple faded bruises. José had it a bit worse because he had a black eye, and band aids on his face, but his right arm was in a cast and sling.

"W-What happened?" Panchito asked.

"You guys had a pretty wild night," a familiar voice answered.

Panchito turned his head and smiled, "Raul! Its you!"

"The one and only," he stated, leaning against the doorway. "You guys looked pretty terrible a couple days ago."

"¡Espera! A couple days ago?! How long was I out?!" He shouted.

"A-About 3 days," José answered. He then blew his nose on the tissue.

Raul walked to the crying men and gave Donald the tissue box.

Panchito laughed nervously, "It was that bad, huh?"

"Fue horrible." He commented. "That cut on your arm was really deep and you had pieces of glassed imbedded in your body. Not to mention you lost so much blood that you-"

"Ugh. I'm gonna be sick," Donald gagged.

"Lets skip that part. Anyway, without your friends donated blood, you would have been a goner for sure."

Panchito gulped and looked at his bandaged arm. "My memories kinda blurry. Can you help me re-jog it?"

"Lo siento. I was locked in the storage room for most of the fighting. But I'll tell you what I know," Raul stated. He sat José and Donald on the bed and told them as well what happened.

Raul explained that a man with long, red, spikey hair, carrying the unconscious Panchito, unlocked the door and freed him. The mysterious man gave Panchito to him and told him to go to the hospital. But when Raul told him that he was a doctor, the man gave him a slip of paper that contained the address of the apartment their currently residing in. When he looked up to thank the stranger, he was already gone.

"What happened to that big jerk and his bodacious girlfriend?" Donald asked.

"I'm not really sure. I heard her call the ambulance, but I left and took you guys to the car in case the police might have gotten involved."

Panchito slammed his broken fist into the table and ignored the pain. "Darn it! That stranger was the only clue we had to finding my sombrero."

"Sombrero? Oh!" Raul dashed out the room. "You mean this?" He came back a few seconds later with what was undoubtable Panchito's one and only sombrero.

All three men gasped.

"M-M-Mi…S-Sombrero…Y-You f-found it, "Panchito stuttered, reaching out for it.

Raul gave it to Panchito, who began to cry once he got his beloved hat.

"Mi bebe! I'll never lose you again!" He cried out. He then kissed his sombrero and hugged it.

"Segure-se. There's something on it." José pointed out. He grabbed a slip of paper that was attached to it and opened it.

"What does it say?" Donald asked

José cleared his throat and read,

"Dear Caballeros,

I'm  
sorry for stealing Panchito's sombrero. It was uncool of me to that. I thought that it looked cool on him and if I wore it I would look cooler than I already am. I did! Anyway, I'm sorry. No hard feelings right?

Sighed, the Aruquan."

Silence fell onto the room for a while, but was disturbed when José ripped the paper in half. "So we went through hell and back all because that dumbo wanted to look cool?!" He began ripping the paper into a million pieces. "When I go back to Brazil, I'll turn him into an espetinho!"

"Not without us!" Donald added.

"Hombres. Calm down. You're in no condition to do anything besides rest," Raul said, rubbing their shoulders in hopes of calming them down. Donald and José took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Look on the bright side you guys. I got my sombrero back!" Panchito exclaimed, putting his sombrero on. When the sombrero rested on his head, he gave of a benevolent aura. He kind of looked like he was glowing a bit. "Ahhh. I feel complete again. Gracias, Raul."

"No problemo. But I have to go now. I have to help the guys at work fix up the bar and stuff." HE shook their hands and walked toward the door. "Oh. And I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you three. Until then, adios," he said, waving.

"Bye," the caballeros said simultaneously.

Once he left, Panchito began to cry.

"Whoa man. Take it easy," José said. "Don't cry."

"L-Lo siento guys… I-I made you guys go through all of that a-and worse… A-And look what happened to you… I-It's all m-my fault… I'm s-sorry," he cried out.

Donald walked to the other side of the bed and held the crying man's hand. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Panchito. These are just small scratched. I mean sure you harassed us, and tried to kill us. And had our lives endangered by a crazy-."

José cut him off, "What he means to say is that you shouldn't blame yourself for this. It's no one's fault, but that lazy, stupid, ignorant, não e bom, arrogant…"

Panchito and Donald watched as José's anger grew with every horrible insult he made to the Aruquan.

"...mulherengo, filho de satanás!" After that little rant, José took a deep breath and calmed down. "Anyway, you got your sombrero back! And it looks like you're getting back to the old you."

"You're practically glowing!" Donald added, poking his friend's tan cheek.

Panchito wiped his eyes. "Y-You think so?"

"Of course!"

Panchito pulled both of his friends and gave them a big, tight hug. "I-I don't know how to thank you guys. You've helped me through thick and thin! Gracias mi amigos!"

"Remember, birds of a feather, stick together," said Donald.

All three men, even though they were in intense pain, hugged for a couple moments. Once they released each other, they all groaned and laughed at the pain they had from the hug. Then a grumble filled the room.

Panchito giggled, "Wow. I'm starving guys."

"THE CHURROS!" José shouted as he dashed out the room.

"Churros?" Panchito asked.

Donald shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the situation either.

José came back with a tray of semi-burnt churros. "Raul and I made these while you guys were sleeping." He passed one to each of his friends. "Há chocolate dentro. There's chocolate inside."

Before biting into their snack, Donald interrupted, "Wait! I have an idea! Raise your churros!"

They all raised their churros, the tips of the pastries touching each other's. "Here's to a successful mission! And to us! Donald!"

"José!"

"And Panchito!"

"THE THREE CABALLEROS!" The three cheered and took a bite of their food.

"Oh Boy! Delicious!"

"¡Delicioso!"

"Saboroso!"

Panchito ate his rapidly, consuming it in rapid time. "Otro por favor."

José quickly ate his and grabbed another for his friend, but the churro bled chocolate onto his hand. "Uh-Oh. I need a napkin."

"The only ones left are covered in tears and snot." Donald informed him. "I'll get some more." He got up and left to the kitchen.

"This is troublesome," José said. He moved his hand around, so the chocolate won't drip. But it ended up dripping on the floor.

"Mirar. Its dripping," Panchito said, pointing at the floor. "Lick it off."

"Nah. I got this," he reassured. Only to drip more.

"Stop! You're dripping it on the floor!" He exclaimed. He grabbed José's wrist, "Here, I'll clean it."

"But how?"

"How else?! I'll lick it!"

"No! That's unsanitary!" Jose remarked. He tried to let his hand loose, but the pain kept him from doing such.

"So is dripping it all over the floor! Plus that's wasteful!"

"Don't you dare!" José threatened.

Panchito stuck his tongue out. "I'm gonna do it."

"DON'T DO IT!"

Panchito didn't listen. He placed his tongue on his chocolate covered hand and trailed the chocolate from his wrist to in-between his middle and ring finger.

"Ugh. It feels so gross," José commented.

Panchito licked his lips and said, "Stop complaining. It's better me eating it than it wasting away on the floor."

An *Ahem* came from the doorway. Both men turned and saw Donald staring at them with a blank expression and a couple napkin in his hand.

"Do you need lotion too?" Donald joked.

"¡Espera! It's one of those moments where you come in on the wrong time! Believe me Donald!" Panchito explained, frantically.

"You know, if you needed privacy, you could have asked," Donald sighed, giving the napkin to Panchito, who started to clean his Brazilian friend's hand.

"I was stopping the chocolate from dripping on the floor. Look," he explained, pointing at the floor.

"Sure you were," Donald sarcastically remarked.

Panchito covered his embarrassed face with his hands and said, "¡Aiy dios! ¡Soy un hombre muy perverdito!"

"No. You don't say," José said sarcastically. "After what you tried to do to me and Donald. This is a shock."

Donald giggled. "Aren't we all?"

The three men laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Alright my perverted friends, I'm still hungry. What do you guys want to eat?" Donald asked.

"I don't know. Let's ask Panchito the pervert," Jose stated. "What do you want to eat?"

Panchito grinned and answered, "I know a place where they sell really good empanadas."

* * *

Well, this is it. The last chapter! It was really fun making this... The story grew as a baby. I nurtures it and kept it alive. And I'm letting it off to college... I promised myself I wouldn't...I wouldn't...CRY! [Gross Sobbing in the distance]

I really want to thank my cousin, mybabypistoles, for forcing me to write even though I was tired, Mighty Amagemnon for the reviews & my new friend, Nothing Really Specific! Thanks a whole bunch and I promise this wont be the last!


End file.
